Breath Of Fire: The Three Girls
by Angel Nina
Summary: Is fate with Ryu as he searches for his friends with help from Milfeulle,Mint, and Vanilla?Now they are on a journey to experience love,hate,sorrow, and jelousy.(chapter 3 up) R&R PLEASE!
1. Proluge

Here is another Breath Of Fire story! This one is a little weird but really good. There is really two sides to this story. At first It starts out with three girls who are super heroes. They don't fly or anything like that. They can use Magic though. They meet Ryu, as somehow he got transported to their world. Now thier job is to help him get home, but they also foster freindship with Ryu. What kind though? Now here is a little Proluge for both sides.  
  
Character descriptions  
  
Mint-Don't mistake Mint's nice-girl act for the real deal. Sure, she's a sweetheart, but she'll also do whatever it takes to get her way.  
  
Milfeulle-She is blessed with incredible luck- or cursed with terrible fortune, depending on how you see it.  
  
Vanilla-No one knows much about her. She is mostely the serious type and usually is quiet for her own reasons.  
  
Place where Ryu teleports to-Ocean Side City (also where the three girls live)  
  
Prolouge  
  
Mint, Milfeulle, and Vanilla are your average teenage girls. They hang out with each other go shopping etc. But when their city,Ocean Side, is in danger they turn into three heroes who protect their little inhabited island. One day they get called in by their commander of the ABS( Angel Brigande Squade) to investigate the sighting of a blue haired teenage boy who has never been seen in this private hidden city in the Pacific. Meeting him changes their lives in many different ways.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryu's Story Part  
  
Ryu-Blue haired teenage boy. In his sleep he gets transported to Ocean Side City. Some how the Dark Dragon's are tied with him coming to this strange new world.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Ryu was asleep in his tent. In the morning he would set off to find and defeat Zog. The only problem is when he woke up he was not in his tent let alone in his world. Soon after waking up he would meet three girls that would change everything.  
  
Note: Also one of Ryu's companions from Breath Of Fire is also in Ocean Side.(meet in later cchapters.) 


	2. The Girls And The Goddess Stone

I hope you read the Prolouge otherwise you won't understand the story. Its a good story once Ryu and the three girls know each other, and stuff. Well R&R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Ryu's New Journey  
  
(Starts with the girls then Ryu well you'll see!)  
  
"How can we go shopping at twelve am?" asked Vanilla.  
  
"We'll find a way," replied Milfeulle as she was pacing around the room.  
  
"Why are we talking about tonight?" asked Mint with an inocent smile.  
  
"I don't know," Milfeulle told Mint. Then the phone rang. Milfeulle jumped up, and ran to answer it. Their were a few "Ok" and "sure" then she hung up.  
  
"What do they want this time?" Vanilla asked while putting down her book.  
  
"They say this blue haired boy appeared wandering the streets a few hours ago" Milfeulle continued," They want us to capture him so they can ask him questions like how did you find this secret place and stuff."  
  
"It is kind of strange for someone to just appear like this though," Mint told them. Let's go!" Vanilla and Milfeulle nodded in agreement. Then they left to the place thoer boss had given them directions to. When they arrived their they saw a blue haired boy staring up at the sky.  
  
"Excuse me!" Milfeulle yelled at him. H eturned around to see who was calling him. H e hoped it was someone he knew. Unfortunatly it was not. He got up brushed himself off and walked torwards the three girls. They girls gave him a strange look.  
  
"Why would a hottie such as yourself be doing here?" asked Mint. Then Vanilla puhed Mint away from him.  
  
"Were not here for small talk," Vanilla reminded her. Then she faced tords him. How did you get to this secret village of Ocean Side?"  
  
"I'm not sure I was asleep then when I woke up I was here," the boy said. Sorry to be a bother to you I'm Ryu and your...?"  
  
"I'm Milfeulle, this is Vanilla, and over their is Mint." they jestured a wave. What was the last thing you can remember before going to sleep?"  
  
"I was fighting with the forces of Dark Dragon whenI got hit with this beam of light " Ryu says" and then after a while I won the battle wnet to sllep, and here I am now. Vanilla looked at him with a weird look. The look said "Dark Dragon?" then he explained everything to them. About being a Light Dragon everything. They all listened in amazement.  
  
"Your kind would of been destroyed unless your sister haven't saved you and your kind," Mint said suprised. Ryu sook his head.  
  
"Now tell me your story, and about this village," asked Ryu. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"We protect this secret city using our excelent offensive magic," Vanilla explained. This city has been secret from the outside world for generations now, and we are different from others so we try our best to stay secret. For some weird reason people with evil hearts come here to destroy our peace and get their hands on the ... Thhey then got a call from their boss.  
  
"Girls another one of those guys has come to steal Water Goddess Stone!"  
  
"Ok were on it boss," told Milfeulle.  
  
"Come with us Ryu, and we'll show you our power," Mint suggested. Ryu nodded a yes aand followed them. They ran up to a huge building and one of the girls "Vanilla" started to cast a spell.  
  
"Carso mones woseon flana!" as Vanilla yelled out the final words the door to the huge building opened. They entered it, and found someone trying to steal the Goddess Stone.  
  
"Stop right their thief!" Milfeulle yelled to him. He looked at them then at the stone.  
  
"So my little expirement did work," he said looking at Ryu.  
  
"Cusco nodo flaming!" yelled Mint as a wave a rushing water came out of nowhere and struck the guy down. Tell us who your workinf for, and why you want the Goddess Stone?" He started to laugh. Ryu just watched in awe as the girls took care of him. But it also made him wonder of his friends. He really missed them Nina, Bleu, he wondered if any of them also came here somehow.  
  
"Tell your leader he will never get his hands on the Goddess Stone," Vanilla told the guy as he ran away from them.  
  
"I guess we should tell you about this stone huh?" Milfeulle asked. Ryu shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was the first chapter? If you are still confused don't worry as more of the story will be uncovered in the next chapter(s).R&R!!! 


	3. Assassin

Sorry If it was so short. I'll fix up my grammar and stuff a bit, but anyway here is chapter 2!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Assassin  
  
"Ok the Goddess Stone keeps this city alive," told Vanilla. It keeps everything in order, and in place. They say we were made to protect the stone from getting into the wrong hands. If it did get into the wrong hands Ocean Side would be no more."  
  
"A few months ago we learned that a new evil has come to steal the Goddess Stone," Milfeulle said. We are to investigate anything that looks suspicious." Then the three girls looked at Ryu. Then we met you."  
  
"The goddess Stone keeps the city alive, and also us we think," Mint said with a sad voice.  
  
"So if the stone ever gets stolen and taken away from Ocean Side, this city and all the people who live here will parish?" Ryu asked. They nodded in a yes motion. This stone is really important."  
  
"It is to us and the whole city," Vanilla told him. Then Mint stepped up to Ryu.  
  
"Come on Ryu we'll show you our boss!" said Mint with excitement. Ryu just smiled at her.  
  
"Good idea, Mint!" said Milfeulle with just as much excitement. Vanilla sighed and just stared at them blankly.  
  
"Come on Vanilla lighten up a bit," Mint told her. Ryu just enjoyed watching the three girls talk and even fight a little.  
  
"Were going shopping after we show Ryu to our boss," Mint yelled at them.  
  
"Why should we listen to you?" Vanilla asked Mint.  
  
"I'm the sweetest and the cutest that's why," she yelled back at Vanilla.  
  
"Your both wrong I'm the best looking," Milfeulle joined in the fun. Ryu started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Mint pulling her attention away from Milfeulle and Vanilla.  
  
"Just seeing you guys fight reminds me of Nina and Mogu," then his smile turned to a frown. Since he met the girls he forgot all about his friends. Then Milfeulle walked up to Ryu.  
  
"Don't worry so much Ryu," said Milfeulle as her shiny pink hair blew in the wind. If you transported here there is a good chance your friends did to." Her face still had worry in it. Ryu looked at her and could tell she was worried about him.  
  
"I'm just making them all sad" he said to himself," I should just be happy that someone is able or willing to help me. Then Ryu looked at the girls who walked next to each other. Milfeulle smiled when he looked at her. That smile reminded him of Nina. Then Vanilla and Mint were fighting again. Ryu remembered Karn and Bleu always fought like that. Missing them won't help me, but sooner or later I'll see them again," he said to himself.  
  
"I want to go shopping!" Mint yelled at Vanilla.  
  
"After we show Ryu our boss," Vanilla protested. Milfeulle just burst out laughing. Vanilla and Mint turned to her. Then they all started to laugh. Then they walked a ways in quiet. Nightfall came upon them quick. They were walking in the dark now.  
  
"How far is it?" asked Mint. I hate the night."   
  
Milfeulle rubbed her head. "I'm lost," she said without holding anything back. Everyone sweat dropped. Then they saw a huge building up ahead.  
  
"That's it," Mint yelled at them. The building was really tall and had letters on it that spelled ABS.  
  
"Let's enter already," Vanilla told them. Ryu just looked at the building in awe.  
  
"I never saw anything so big in my life," he said outloud. They just gave him a strange look. Then they entered the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Their was a counter tons of chairs and the walls were painted blue with a tint of black. Milfeulle went up to the counter.  
  
"Which floor is Mr. Maten on?" she asked.  
  
"The 22nd floor," said the secretary. They all went to the elevator, and went up to the 22nd floor. Right when they entered they saw a desk, and a man sitting at it. He turned around in his chair. He had short black hair and a black suit on. He stood up and walked towards the girls. Then his eyes shifted to Ryu. He gave the boy a stern look.  
  
"So you're the blue haired boy," he said examining Ryu with his dark blue eyes. Ryu stood still with his chin up making sure he gave the man a good reputation.  
  
"This is Ryu sir the boy you told us to find," Vanilla told him.  
  
"I'm sorry it took us so long to get here Milfeulle got us lost sir," said Mint looking up at her.   
  
"Hey that's not funny!" Then everyone started to laugh. Milfeulle couldn't hold back and laughed with them. Then once everyone was done laughing Milfeulle left the room and Mint followed her. Then Mr. Maten started talking about stuff and asking Ryu all sorts of questions. Then Mint came running in. She looked as if something bad had just happened.  
  
"Milfeulle was kidnapped when we were talking outside," said Mint with little breath. The world started to spin around her. All she saw was Ryu's concerned face. Then she blacked out.  
  
"Vanilla and Maten take care of Mint I'll go look for Milfeulle," said Ryu as he jumped out the window. He landed on his feet and used his senses to smell where Milfeulle was. Once he picked it up he ran towards the direction he smelled it in. He passed up many people and many corners of streets till he came to an open field. He wanted to hurry as it was getting late out. Running deeper into the field Ryu saw a small house. Each time he ran to it the house just seemed to get farther away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mint are you alright," asked Vanilla as she shook Mint. No answer. Come on Mint get up.   
  
"Nng…" she said as she got up and shook her head. Where is Milfeulle?" She looked at Vanilla.  
  
"Ryu went to go look for her a little while ago, and he has not returned neither has Milfeulle," said Maten. Mint had a worried look on her face. I hope he'll come back with her or… She started to cry. I hope they come back soon."  
  
* * *   
  
What do you want with me," Milfeulle asked with anger in her voice. The man that was in front of her didn't seem to hear her. He was pacing around the room. His blond hair swayed around. Milfeulle couldn't stand him not answering. She was about to scream when he finally spoke.  
  
"I was sent here by my master to grab the stone, but I figured that your friends would give me the stone or you'll die," said the man. He looked at her. Such a pretty face it's to bad you have to die otherwise I would make you my wife."  
  
Milfeulle's face turned to one of anger. "I would never be your damn wife," she blurted out.  
  
"You NEVER swear at me EVER AGAIN!" he yelled at her. Tears were starting to form In her eyes. Never in her whole life had she been yelled at like that. She backed away from the assassin. She was to scared to yell back at him. Then she backed into the wall. Not being able to hold her tears back she cried.  
  
Then the assassin walked away from Milfeulle, and into the kitchen. "Damn girl doesn't know what she got herself into." He pored himself some coffee and sat down at the table. He looked over at where Milfeulle was sitting. She was still crying, and she still had anger in her eyes.  
  
* * *   
  
Ryu was almost at the house. Well he thought that at least. After a while of running he reached the house. He opened the door ready to pull his sword out when needed. He looked around. A man was sipping his coffee while Milfeulle… Then it hit him.   
  
"Milfeulle!" he yelled out. By the time Ryu noticed the assassin was charging for him it was two late. Ryu got struck by his sword on his arm. He bent down grasping his arm. Ryu wanted to yell in pain, but he knew he had to stay focused.  
  
"Not so strong eh..," said the assassin. He walked up to Ryu with his sword held up high. Prepare to die! His sword came down, but Ryu moved just in time to dodge his stroke.  
  
Milfeulle watched in terror as they fought. "Please stop!" she yelled. They didn't listen they kept on fighting each other. Neither of them were going to give up. It was a fight to the death.  
  
"Let her go and I might let you live," said Ryu as he dogged another one of his vertical slashes.  
  
"I'm getting way to much money to let her go," he replied back. Then he got hit in the side by Ryu. He screamed in pain. Ryu grabbed his shirt by the neck.  
  
"Tell me the name of your leader," Ryu asked tightening fist. The assassin used his hand and grabbed out a small dagger. He lunged it into Ryu's side. The room for Ryu started to spin. He shook his head, and grabbed his sword. Then all of a sudden the assassin fell to the ground. He had a knife in his back.  
  
"Milfeulle did you…?" She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu it's just he was about to kill you, and… she stopped and tears started to fall down her rosy white cheeks.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the others," he said.   
  
* * *  
  
"Where are those two I'm really starting to get worried," said Mint as she paced around the room. Then Vanilla grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"They'll be back soon just have faith," Vanilla told her. Mint was a little surprised to hear that coming from Vanilla, but she knew she was only trying to help. She did to a lot. About an hour later the door opened. Ryu was standing in front of it with Milfeulle behind him. He was bleeding badly and the wound was might be fatal. Ryu then fell to the ground. He was unconscious.  
  
"Ryu are you ok?" asked Mint as she ran up to him.  
  
"He's unconscious he can't hear you," Vanilla pointed out. Milfeulle just stood in the doorway looking at Ryu.  
  
"It's all my fault!" said Milfeulle as she ran to another room. Mint closed her eyes.  
  
"Cura nos heso lono," she yelled out as a bright white light covered Ryu. Let's lay him down till he wakes up." Vanilla nodded. They picked him up, and put him on a small couch.  
  
"I'm going to see if Milfeulle is alright," said Mint. Vanilla pulled her back.  
  
"Leave her alone for a while she needs time to think," said Vanilla.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's all my fault if I wasn't so weak this might never of happened," Milfeulle said to herself. She sat down in a chair. She put her hands to her face, and started to cry. Then she remembered Ryu. How he was always so calm even though he lost his friends. Even though he got sad it doesn't mean he is always happy. I bet deep down inside he really misses them." That's it I must be calm I must be me. She got up, and left.  
  
* * *   
  
Mint was pacing around the room hoping that Milfeulle was alright. Then she appeared out of the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Mint as she ran up to her. She smiled at Mint.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry," she said walking over to Vanilla. How is Ryu?   
  
Vanilla pointed to him. " He'll be fine Mint caste a healing spell on him." Milfeulle sighed with relief.  
  
"What happened to our boss?" Milfeulle asked.  
  
"I wonder he has been gone a while," said Mint curiously. They waited there till Ryu woke up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh," Ryu said as he sat up in the couch. He looked around. The three girls were talking. Mint looked back, and saw that Ryu was up. She motioned a wave to him, and ran up to him.  
  
"Are you alright you sure took a beating?" she asked as the other two walked up behind her.  
  
"I'm fine," he said smiling. Then he looked at Milfeulle. When she saw Ryu looking at her she looked away.   
  
"Well we should be going back home," said Vanilla breaking the silence.  
  
"Ryu you can come with us, and then when we get home we can look for your friends that might be here too," said Mint with excitement.  
  
Milfeulle turned to Ryu. "Come on?" she asked.  
  
"Well I guess," he said as he got up. Then they left the building. Ryu was telling them on how he and Milfeulle defeated the assassin.  
  
"You what?" Mint asked kind of confused.  
  
"Never mind, anyway…" said Ryu.  
  
"Hey I want to tell my part too!" Milfeulle yelled at Ryu.  
  
"Ok don't get so damn loud though," he said.  
  
"Hey I'm not loud!" she said back. Then Mint and Vanilla went up to her and said "Yeah you are."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? I hope that was long enough if not I'll make it longer. Please review I would appreciate it! R&R please!! 


End file.
